


A Very Private Business

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Is Very Flexible, Bru/Babs, Bruce Actually Trains For This - How?, Bruce Can Last All NIght, Desktop Has A New Meaning, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, No Bra, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex with the Boss, So Wrong It's Right, Torn Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: In the corporate offices of the president of WayneCorp, Mr. Bruce Wayne takes a meeting with a private client.He must not be disturbed.No one needs to know what goes on in his meetings.It's a very private business.Bruce/Babs relationship.





	A Very Private Business

* * *

 

Bruce has his fingers on her panties and inhales the sensuous aroma of her arousal as he teases her most hidden treasure, grinding his thumb hard against her clit.

Her panties are already soaked in her juices as he methodically rubs her in just the right way.

He licks her slowly, eliciting a long low groan from her. He can taste her through the sheer fabric.

 

She's lying on his office desk and he's concentrating on hearing the changes in her breathing as he pleasures her from his chair.

Slowly, methodically. Her breath quickens, her chest rises and falls as he slowly brings her to an assured ecstasy; but not quite yet.

It's too soon.

 

"Have you broken into the Penguin's personal network yet?" he asks, as though this could in any way distract her. He's still all business.

 

"Yes, I.. I cracked it. I-I have some new... details... f-for next week... g-guns... shipment... **'Oh!'**   b-by... by the docks... **Oh my god, Bruce!** "

 

Bruce enjoys drawing this out. He watches all the minute facial changes, the changes in breathing, how fast her chest rises and falls.

He knows the perfect time to speed up or to slow down; when to be rough, or gentle.

He loves making it tougher by distracting her, but she's too far in to care what he's asking at the moment, trying hard to answer work questions as he works on her.

 _Her brain_ is having a hard time as he works her.

**Bastard!**

How the fuck can he even put together a full sentence, while she struggles with one-word answers?

******

She came for the innocent enough sounding reason to take a meeting with him in his office at WayneCorp. She works in his IT department, during the days anyway.

She wore a simple beige crepe blouse with criss-cross ties from the neck going down to her navel, but they were all completely closed as she strode in for her meeting with him. She looked businesslike and very professional with black heels and a simple black straight skirt.

 

That blouse was the first thing he reached for, opening it to her waist, tossing the empty file folders into the trash.

 **"No bra. Good girl,"** he tells her as he fondles her pale pink breasts with light blue veins running through them.

 

**"Oh, Bruce! Mmm!"**

He unzips her skirt, letting it fall to the ground.

She had worn the sheer silk panties in black, embellished with tiny yellow logos. Tiny bats.

They made him almost smile.

She wore the Batman print just for him. He's never seen them in the sheer panties, it was another part of her that turned him on.

Where _does_ she find them?

*****

That was just like her, smart, mature, beautiful, sexy, talented, but a little rebelliousness, a little bit of a tease or even perhaps an inside joke.

A reminder of the teenage girl hiding inside of her that fantasized about The Batman every night.

 

While they were working on various cases, she would smile at him when she thought he wasn't looking, sneaking glances his way.

But she always blushed fiercely.

That was her giveaway.

He stole glances at her too, but behind his lenses, where apparently nobody could tell. For all anyone knew, he thought, it was their own little secret.

Well, that's what he thought.

******

His secretary knew that this was a very important meeting between Mr. Wayne and his client, and was not to disturb Mr. Wayne with phone calls unless it was an emergency.

Something was definitely on fire, but it certainly wasn't the building.

He had his finger on the button for the electronic office door locks as soon as he saw her, as he kept a stoic face.

She even carried some files in her arms.

Nice touch, he'll mention that to her later.

He excused his secretary, he even gave her a small envelope of money for a long luxurious lunch and told her to take a friend if she liked. A thank you for something she did last week, he lied.

She always did wonderful work, but he wanted complete privacy.

Promised to answer his own calls.

Immediately sent them to voicemail instead.

His secretary thanked him profusely and left a trail of dust behind.

*****

"I'll meet you at the docks an hour earlier than usual. Be prepared for the mission." His voice was very dark and rough. _He meant wear no underwear._

Her expression soon changes radically, almost like a pained look, very intense. She is dangerously close.

 

She whimpers his name quietly but with fervor: **_"Brrruuuccccee! Please...I... I'm... please, Bruce..."_**

Bruce retains his stoic expression. Even making love is a very serious pursuit, there is nothing more important to him than the mission at hand.

The corner of his mouth quirks, she's just affirmed for him that he's on the correct path to her ultimate satisfaction, but she must wait for him.

As uncomfortable as waiting is, she cannot complete this mission alone.

Not in this condition.

 

He loves the look on her face as she struggles with the conflicting emotions of need, and delayed satisfaction which will ultimately be fantastic, at the very least.

Her sex-faces turn him on so much.

He needs to taste her, just a little taste. A tease for both of them.

She whimpers again as he stops for just a moment, stops that rhythm that had her heading for the sun.

He's moved her panties off to the side.

'It can't be over now, he's hardly even...

 

**"Oh!"**

 

She feels his hot breath on her soaked center; hot and cool and arousing all at the same time, how does he do that?

He takes a small taste of her juices, just a bit, and she quivers violently.

He loves when she does that.

He kisses her thighs close to her core, then just a little further away, and now he's squeezing her ass cheeks hard and making her gasp, then a moan comes slithering from between her lips.

He's fully engorged, but he has the patience of a saint; or perhaps a demon. His eyes are definitely more dark and demonic at this moment than sainted.

 

He can wait for his own satisfaction for a very long time.

She'll have to wait, too.

 

He trains for this.

He can go all night before his release.

He's never heard a complaint, yet.

 _Whines, moans, begging,_ but _no complaints._

He tires of her panties and he's about to tear them off when she tells him, breathlessly "wait a minute,"

"Bruce, please, I'll catch a chill going home without them. Let me take them off for you, so you can watch

And I won't have to keep replacing them by the dozens!"

 

 _"I pay for them,"_ he tells her softly in her ear, in a deep chocolatey voice that makes her shiver, the voice that's usually behind the mask,

" _because I love tearing them off you. I love that moment of shock on your face every time I do it."_

 

 **"Damn you! You're a fiend, Bruce Wayne, a sex fiend! Screw you!"** she spits out, she's so sexually frustrated and slightly annoyed with him destroying her pretties.

 

He smiles darkly at her for a long moment, staring straight into her eyes.

 

" **I will screw you**, but not just yet... Have I not taught you patience?"

 

Her mouth is wide open as she pants, waiting... but not patiently! And so aroused!

 

He quickly tears them off. He is in charge of his office. She needs to remember that, he thinks. But he'll send her roses. And a few dozen sheer panties.

She loves getting flowers.

 

He opens her thighs wider apart into a full split, an almost impossible angle for most, but she's well trained in gymnastics and martial arts.

Her flexibility is one of her best assets. Especially here. The muscle strain is there, adding to her frustration and her arousal.

 

His tongue snakes closer and closer to its goal, followed by several of his rough fingers.

She moans, helpless. So horny...

 

He knows that she likes the roughness, she'll be screaming soon.

He loves that, too.

 

He teases her clit, dipping deeply into her nectar, then back to her tiny bundle of nerves. Another shiver. He smiles. He loves making her horny.

Next, he inserts two fingers, he's pumping into her as she begins to throb, followed by a third finger.

She's so full... " **uhh...pleeease...Bruuuce...** "

She starts making different sounds, higher sounds, loud moaning, mewling, keening, she's panting hard.

She's so close now.

 

He licks and strokes and sucks her bud harder, pushes his fingers into her faster and deeper as her noises rise in tune with his work.

She's so wet, there's a slurping sound.

God, he's so turned on by her, every single time.

 

Her entire body starts shaking, and then the explosion. And yes, she yells. Loud. Almost shattering the windows loud. She's always been a screamer.

He knew to remove his shirt earlier, it would have been soaked as she came.

Of course, he has a closet full of matching shirts and pants, belts and suit jackets, just in case.

 

She's still moaning, but softer as she comes back down to Earth.

He flips her over exposing her derriere to him.

 

She glances over at him as he sheathes himself in a black rubber. Yum! It's got those wide ridges that she loves.

Her favorite lube follows after, the minty one that does incredible things to her.

 

* * *

 

 

She loves these interludes so much

When he offered her the spot here at WayneCorp, she thought it was a good move for her IT career.

She had no idea what bonuses he could offer her.

 

* * *

 

After two more mindblowing orgasms and a quick clean up, He actually had a spare pair of panties for her.

She doesn't know whether to slap him or kiss him. So she does both.

As she headed back to her pink and purple office five floors down she was just a little unsteady on her feet.

 

* * *

 

 

No one needs to know what goes on in their meetings.

 

It's a very private business.

 

 


End file.
